In the manufacture of mattresses, it is known to encase the mattress core in a cover or “sock.” The cover or sock may be fabricated of a fire retardant material. Once the mattress core is placed in the cover, it is necessary to stitch the open end of the cover closed.
A secure seam is important to the fire retardancy of the finished mattress. A tight fit of the cover to the core is also desirable. Further, it is desirable to automate the process of closing the mattress cover to the extent possible.
Accordingly, a improved mattress cover closing machine that attains these goals is desirable.